Con Lujuria De Minatsuki
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Senji despierta en un lugar desconocido para el, sin saber que hacer descubre que su captor es la mocosa que siempre lo molestaba pero esta vez esa mocosa le iba a mostrar algo de lo que nunca se olvidaría. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON


**Disclaimer: **Deadman Wonderland y sus personajes son propiedad de Jinsei Kataoka.

**Advertencia: **Lemon e historia muy corta.

**Con Lujuria. de Minatsuki**

Se encontraba inconsciente en un lugar oscuro con una sola luz iluminándolo, el suelo en donde estaba era muy suave, incluso se puede decir que era acolchonado. El cuervo miro hacia los lados todo era oscuridad, ¿en donde rayos había caído?. Pero entonces sintió la presencia de alguien trato de ponerse en pie pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo tenían apresado.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí -dijo su captor

-No tengo tiempo de estar jugando contigo quien quiera que seas

-¿Uh? ¿No me reconoces? -dijo la voz revelándose a la luz, era Minatsuki quien estaba llevando un vestido purpura muy pequeño cosa que le hacía notar sus atributos y curvas

-De nuevo eres tu, maldito mocosa

-¿Oh? así que soy una mocosa -dijo esta subiéndose a Senji -que te parece si esta mocosa juega un poco contigo -se relamía los labios

Senji trato de forcejar pero poco pudo hacer puesto que la rama del pecado de la chica lo agarraban de los brazos y piernas inmovilizándolo por completo. Minatsuki comenzó a quitarle la gabardina al cuervo, luego paso por su playera la cual destrozo con sus manos. Una sonrisa esbozo de su rostro veía el pecho desnudo de Senji, ese pecho tan fornido Tan musculoso, Tan formado y tan delicioso, decidió lamer y besar ese pecho masculino mientras que su rama del pecado le quitaban los pantalones al cuervo.

-MALDITA SEAS, NO CAERE EN ESTA SUCIA TRAMPA, NO CEDERE A TUS ENGAÑOS

-Aww que lindo eres tu boquita dice que no caerás en mí, pero al parecer tu cuerpo dice que necesita más

Senji tenía que concentrarse no dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos terrenales que le provocaba aquella mocosa, pero era difícil, con Minatsuki encima de él, lamiéndolo y frotando su sexo contra su entrepierna, no duro mucho cuando la hombría del cuervo se daba a conocer

-Pero mira te has puesto enorme aquí abajo -comento Minatsuki agarrando el miembro viril de Senji -Disfruta del espectáculo querido -dicho eso la chica apretó el miembro del chico y lo masajeo haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo violentamente, luego se posiciono debajo de la cadera de Senji y delante del miembro viril de este y a continuación beso la cabeza del órgano sexual mientras lo frotaba con su mano, abrió un poco los labios y en el siguiente beso lo lamio, probo el sabor del demonio, continuo probando entre lamida y besos.

El Cuervo estaba completamente abatido, su mente se había quedado en blanco, su cuerpo ya no le obedecía y su instinto le decía que tenía que plantar su semilla dentro de la chica. La de cabellos castaños dejo el miembro del hombre unos momentos solo para colocarse de nuevo encima de este, abriendo las piernas y subiendo un poco su vestido purpuro haciendo notar que no llevaba ropa interior y lo húmedo que estaba su sexo, ella deseosa de que el miembro del cuervo entrara en ella, fue bajando poco a poco sus caderas hasta sentir en la entrada de su agujero el roce del órgano de su pareja, se excito al sentirlo así que de golpe hizo que entrara en ella deslizándose hasta el fondo de su estrecho y húmedo sexo. Gimió un poco mientras que Senji solo hizo un sonido ahogado de excitación. Minatsuki continuo con un movimiento de caderas moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante, frotando el miembro del de cabellos rebeldes en su interior.

-¡ah! Se siente tan bien, eres tan grande Senji, Umm... dame mas de ti ¡ah!

La chica de cabellos castaños, apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Senji y con algo de fuerza levanto sus caderas haciendo que el miembro del hombre saliera de su sexo para luego dejarse caer y que el órgano de él, le penetrase hasta el fondo de ella, tal sensación hizo que se le escapara otro gemido. Un placer inmenso sentía el miembro grande y grueso de Senji le estaba causando que las paredes internas de su sexo se contrajeran y así apretar mas el órgano de su acompañante.

-M-me vengo Seeenjiii - Estaba teniendo un orgasmo y a la par Senji estaba viniéndose dentro de Minatsuki.

El cuervo exhausto cerró los ojos, quería meditar lo que acababa de hacer, pero sintió que unos labios se juntaban con los suyos, haciendo un beso que se intensifico.

-Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños... y por ser también mi primera vez te regalare una de mis bragas

-¡NOOOOOOO! -Grito Senji, agitado y sudando miro a los lados, se encontraba en su habitacion, respiro hondo y se volvio acostar -era solo un sueño, solo un sueño -dijo el voltando su cabeza hacia un lado de la cama en la cual vio una bragas -¿o no fue un sueño?

FIN

**Nota: **El titulo es Con Lujuria. De Minatsuki. En referencia a lo que se coloca al final de las cartas "Con Amor. De"


End file.
